


Reunion

by Ruei



Category: Free!
Genre: HR XMAS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruei/pseuds/Ruei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read right-to-left! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotemundTabu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/gifts).



 

 

Merry Christmas to TotemundTabu from your Secret Santa!! <3

I did your second prompt, "They meet again after years both in the Japanese Olympic team!" I don't know if this was what you wanted haha but when I read the prompt this idea immediately came up in my mind and I had a ton of fun drawing it lmao this was pretty much a self-indulgent piece for me so I'm glad I got you! ^^

I hope you have a wonderful Christmas filled with harurinharu love and happiness! <3


End file.
